The invention relates to a residual current detector, and more particularly, to a modular, distributed equipment leakage circuit interrupter.
Various techniques have been used to minimize operator exposure to safety hazards such as moving parts, electrical charge or chemicals during machine operation. For example, safety interlock switches that inhibit machine operation when covers or doors are open with exposure to safety hazards are well known in the prior art. Also, well known are ground fault protection systems for electrical equipment to reduce risk of electric shock and injury to personnel and reduce the risk of fire caused by internal current flow.
A difficulty with the prior art ground fault protection systems is that often such systems must be mounted in a service entrance panel, in a wall mounted outlet box, or in an electrical drop box. These prior art systems are often designed for electrical facilities and not for integration into products. Another difficulty is that prior art systems often operate over only a limited current or voltage range. In these prior art systems, many different parts and components are often required to cover various anticipated applications. For example, some prior art systems require a separate power source and therefore cannot provide complete and reliable protection for a product.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved ground fault protection system that is self powered to provide maximum reliability and safety and that is modular and distributed to allow the system to be used with a wide range of products Another object of the present invention is to provide a ground fault protection system that allows various components to be mounted remotely from one another. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a ground fault protection system that is capable of direct integration into products or for use in an enclosure mounted in or near the product. Further advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.